


Hug me

by gekosnoot



Series: Crochet Heart [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred thinks a lot, Ivan loves crocheting, M/M, he also loves knitting, they're in love, tooth rotting amount of fluff, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekosnoot/pseuds/gekosnoot
Summary: Ivan had briefly crossed Alfred's mind a few times that day, but each time those thoughts had been set aside so he could focus on his report. As he allowed himself to begin the drive to Ivan's place, all those thoughts came flooding back.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Crochet Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Companion story to 'He loved'. From Alfred's perspective. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!

Long work hours at a scratched up desk with a chair that is only slightly comfortable were killing Alfred. He had spend a good few hours working on an important report that was due that day. Thankfully, he was able to finish it. 

After handing it in an hour before the deadline, he decided to run some smaller errands. He spend 45 minutes of answering some e-mails and organizing the papers in the little inbox on his desk, before he was ready to leave work. He snatched up his bag and coat, said his goodbyes to his coworkers and left the building. He had promised his partner that he would come over to have dinner and stay the night. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his car peeking out from the corner of the parking lot. 

His gray chevy spark had seen some better days. It was still very reliable, despite the scratches it had from driving into some thorny bushes, the small tears in the seat cushions in the back or the slightly crooked steering wheel. When he sat down he sunk into the worn cushion of the driver's seat. The familiarity of it made him feel safe.  
His partner lived about 30 minutes away from his work place. It was very convenient for those days where he could not help but long for a hug from his partner's strong and caring arms. 

Ivan...

Ivan had briefly crossed Alfred's mind a few times that day, but each time those thoughts had been set aside so he could focus on his report. As he allowed himself to begin the drive to Ivan's place, all those thoughts came flooding back. He glanced at the little crochet puppy hanging from his car mirror. It was a light brown colour and had two black, beady eyes. It had been stuffed with little bits of lavender, but the scent had faded away a long time ago. Arthur kept insisting that he should throw the 'ghastly thing' out. 

Alfred refused fervently every single time.

Ivan had gifted it to him on their first date. He thought it was an odd gift. However, when Alfred learned that Ivan had spend up to a month making the little dog, it almost moved him to tears. There was something about the hard work that went into handmade gifts that Alfred respected. Ivan told him that it took multiple times to get the little doll to be just right. 

So, it was perfect to Alfred.

It was almost a weird metaphor for Ivan himself; He was big, strong and could be very intimidating at times. However, he was also one of the most loving human beings that Alfred had ever met. He could almost feel the love pouring out of his chest whenever they hugged.

Alfred ached for an embrace now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way more drawn out than I intended it to be. I hope you still enjoy it, though!

Alfred pulled into the street were Ivan's apartment complex stood proudly. There were some cracks on the painted walls, but it looked well kept otherwise. Behind the building was a side road that led to a parking lot for the residents. Ivan did not have a car at the moment, but he did have a designated parking spot. He had given Alfred permission to use it whenever he came over. He parked his chevy neatly and turned off the car engine.

He sat in his seat for a minute. He felt the anticipation burning his lower stomach a little bit. He had been with Ivan for 7 months, but he still felt just as excited to see him as he did on their first date. The only difference was that his excitement wasn't battling with nervousness anymore. No, Ivan had shown him unconditional love. It was the type of kindness that you give your friends, your family, your pets. It is the type of affection that you have for someone that has proven their worth to you. It was humbling to realise how close they had become.

The sense of trust between the two had driven all those nervous feelings away and replaced them with a feeling of belonging, of peace and stability.

He fished his phone, a scratched up Samsung Galaxy S7, from his pocket and texted Ivan that he had arrived at the building. Alfred stepped out of the car and locked it. He walked to the entrance of the building. He went inside and crossed the empty lobby, to the elevators. The elevators were the worst part about these buildings. They smelled weird and always had suspicious stains on the floors.

He got out at the floor with Ivan's apartment. He walked up to the door and knocked gently. The door opened and there stood his partner. Ivan was wearing a graphic tee with a grey, anthropomorphic wolf on it. He recalled that Ivan told him that it was from a cartoon that he used to watch as a kid. He also wore black sweatpants and some house slippers. Alfred smiled at his partner. Ivan smiled back.

“Hey.” Ivan said, as he held his arms out. Alfred almost jumped into his partner's arms. They hugged for a full minute. Alfred could almost melt away into Ivan's warmth. A little of the tension in his back and shoulders disappeared.

“Hey..” Alfred mumbled as he buried his face in Ivan's neck. Ivan was around 2 inches taller than him, making him a mighty 6'1”. After parting, they headed into the apartment. Alfred took off his coat and set down his bag as Ivan closed the front door. Alfred could smell the cooking going on in the kitchen.

“I am making a roasted chicken and potatoes. Elizabeta gave me this recipe a while ago, but I did not have the time to try it out until now.” Ivan said.

“It actually smells really good, so definitely send the recipe to me.” Alfred replied. He walked into the living room, which was in its usual messy, yet clean state. It felt very cozy to Alfred. He sat down in a beige arm chair. It was adorned with an orange knitted cover. It really might as well have been his grandmother's.

“So, when is dinner done?” he asked, making himself more than comfortable in the arm chair.

“About 40 minutes.” Ivan sat down on the other arm chair in the room. He picked up a piece of cloth with two long knitting needles.

“What? That's forever!” Alfred pouted. He wasn't that hungry when he left work, however, the delicious smell of various spices and herbs woke up his stomach.

“Are you getting hungry, dear? Unless you want to catch salmonella, you better wait these 40 minutes, yes?” Ivan teased. He started knitting, deliberately ignoring Alfred's sad pout.

Alfred rolled his eyes at his partner and fidgeted around a little on his chair.  
Ivan always teased Alfred about how insatiable he could get. He just loved food! He especially had a soft spot for chicken. Fried chicken, roasted chicken, chicken soup, barbecued chicken...

Okay, maybe he had a little bit of an obsession, but it was not unjustified. Besides, he was not the only one with an obsession for a certain food item.

Ivan really loved potatoes. He told Alfred that his comfort food was mashed potatoes. He would make a batch and eat it straight from the bowl when he was feeling depressed. He described that he felt like the potato was hugging him on the inside when he was eating them. Alfred almost laughed out loud. Ivan could describe things so strangely sometimes. Alfred loved that about him. He was funny, but usually not on purpose.

Alfred suddenly noticed the shift of the colours in the room. As he looked out of the window on the right side of the room he realised that the sun was going to set. He loved sunsets. They were scenic and inspiring. He often got lost in his thoughts while watching the sun hide away for the night. It was one of those things that he did as a kid and still does as an adult.

He stood up from his seat and walked over to the window. Little birds were flying past the window and he could see some cars drive by.

His thoughts went back to Ivan again. He was busy knitting something at the moment. He respected the work that went into knitting. Ivan was very patient with his work. He was always super patient with him, whether Alfred was being overexcited about something or ranting about an annoying coworker or whether he was engrossed in his work for hours. He would always pay attention to him. From listening to his rants to bringing him food and reminding him to rest while he was working. He was so caring and so understanding. Alfred started flipping through various memories of him and Ivan together.

He sighed again. He was so lucky to have his partner. He could almost cry about how wonderful Ivan was. He suddenly really teared up. It took him by surprise. He rarely got very sentimental. He preferred being a lot more composed when it came to his emotions. However, it suddenly hit him.

He loved Ivan.

Love, as in, love love. The type of love that made your stomach knot, the type of love that was magnetic and passionate. The type of love that could keep couples together for years, if not decades.

He really, really loved Ivan.

He hesitated for a bit, but ignored his nerves and asked:

“What if I told you I loved you?”

It seemed like a silly and rather trivial question. They were boyfriends and had been together for 7 months. However, they had never truly said 'I love you' to each other yet.  
After a few minutes of ear deafening silence from Ivan, he replied:

“...I would say that I love you too.”

Alfred turned around to see a smiling Ivan. He could not help but shed a tear. Ivan looked at him adoringly and finally put down his needles.

“Hug me.” he said, already holding his arms out. Alfred wasted no time and settled onto Ivan's lap. Ivan held his partner tightly. He felt the raw emotions radiating from his smaller form and it made him emotional as well.

“Please, kiss me.” he whispered. They kissed each other in what was a very sweet and gentle manner. They sat together in complete silence, but both of them knew what all this had meant.

They were ready to spend their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making my Amerus stories into a series! I'm calling it 'Crochet Heart'. :) Stay tuned for more stories about Ivan and Alfred's relationship!


End file.
